Coco Quinn
oco Quinn, age 6, is the younger sister of Tyler Quinn, Kaylee Quinn, and Rihanna Quinn. Coco started rhythmic gymnastics around the age of 2 and has since started dancing at Dance Precisions, where her two sisters also train. Coco is a member of Molly's Monsters, a mini elite competition team at the dance studio which is run by Molly Long. Coco started her first year of competitive dance in 2013 and was given her first solos in 2014. Dances Solos: Little Bird - lyrical - choreographed by Molly Long * 7TH overall 8 & under power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) The Greatest Star - musical theater - choreographed by Molly Long * 6TH overall 8 & under power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Upland, California * 10TH overall 8 & under power solo - Nexstar Talent Competition in Upland, California * 10TH overall petite diamond solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in San Diego, California Angel Standing By - lyrical * 7TH overall 8 & under power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Ontario, California * 10TH overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Broadway Baby - Musical Theater * did not place in Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Groups: Abra Cadabra * 1ST overall petite diamond line - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California * 1ST overall 8 & under secondary line - Kids Artistic Revue in * 2ND overall 8 & under power line - Starpower Dance Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Outta the Park * 5TH overall petite diamond line - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California * 3RD overall 8 & under power large group - Starpower Dance Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Dance Titles a Runner-Up Placements: a Fun Facts * Both of Coco's 2014 solos were choreographed by Molly Long Gallery EA6E68E2-E659-4D75-A73D-EB39E3DE5BD4.JPG|Coco's "The Greatest Star" headshot (2014) E6387884-AF62-43D7-A41A-B30EC923048F.JPG|Coco's "Little Bird" solo headshot (2014) 4D45D6EC-8172-4856-A8E6-3C202D0536FF.JPG|Coco's group headshot (2014) 01EF367C-325E-434B-9348-1A2B1732548A.JPG|Coco's "Outta the Park" group headshot (2014) F8D5C322-2818-4E35-9F94-AB2D85C3F4AD.PNG|Coco's arabesque with Molly (2013) D3AE747F-7471-41FD-A45A-12322DCBB6BF.PNG|Baby Coco going to rhythmic gymnastics (2011) DCC36F78-075D-4DE0-99A0-A51A67850729.PNG|Coco and Molly at Showbiz (2014) 9E41D39E-B0EE-4120-87BA-96406D638586.PNG|Coco in her "Abra Cadabra" group costume (2014) AF292D97-C3C8-46A0-B31B-1F42BBFBC050.PNG|Coco in her "Outta the Park" group costume (2014) 72ACE95B-1F9E-458C-846E-42530B818F09.PNG|Coco in her group costume (2014) D5386715-6EED-4C6B-9485-F4E486B727FE.PNG|(2014) EFC9EF50-197A-477B-BDA9-FF4CC0A7E94C.PNG|(2014) 3D4DB10E-0459-44B6-AFE6-C1F72116058E.PNG|Coco with Molly after KAR awards (2014) 4C3EE394-6396-4267-9D07-13005D828C80.PNG|(2014) D889A7B7-23E5-4E8B-BD77-204F0ED16DDE.PNG|Coco and Delaney (2014) 5ADE50A2-A5A9-42CF-BCC9-7F53713C50AC.PNG|Coco in her solo costume (2014) 0B456D71-0881-426A-806D-0F466E0ADAF1.PNG|Coco and Molly (2014) 3FC5540F-241D-4C45-9F4D-B95F1FA2C5DA.PNG|Coco and Kaylee (2014) 24457FFD-692F-4C30-A904-AC2C3E6C6C4E.PNG|The Quinns showing off their awards at Nexstar (2014) E72A30E4-6327-4813-9358-32F64F98FC88.PNG|The Quinns showing off their awards at Nexstar (2014) 849C05ED-7F65-48FF-A048-3EBAAE3BF779.PNG|The Quinns and Molly at NextLevel awards (2014) B3F7C37F-4F0B-4D30-98BD-74C55F633524.PNG|Kaylee, Coco, and Molly at the pageant (2014) 448A9EE7-EA0C-4CBA-AFAE-7F71AE279359.PNG|Coco being silly in her "Greatest Star" costume (2014) B43EFA7A-EBCD-40D7-B269-4203811B7A47.PNG|Coco with one of the seniors (2014) 60F69445-5392-4CEB-BB64-ECDCADC01480.PNG|Coco and Molly at Nexstar awards (2014) 4CB04C48-5030-4973-85CE-F11F0917FA85.PNG|Coco and Molly (2014) E5A625AF-469D-4E95-AAAB-0F04E716B0CC.PNG|Coco in her "Little Bird" costume (2014) 38E2C611-2C9A-41FA-9BB6-50D587BCC563.PNG|Kaylee, Rihanna, Coco, and Karame Adesko (2014) 9C9051E9-DAC5-413C-B8C6-5A7B1A3B1DAB.PNG|Kaylee and Coco (2014) 2D4B83EC-A6C6-4013-82A5-6D9B3CFE6B55.PNG|Kaylee and Coco (2014) 3A97193A-7CE0-456B-9FE0-448F18B5EF8C.PNG|Kaylee and Coco (2014) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Dance Precisions dancers Category:Females Under 12